The Female Cat Demon And The Choice
by DarkWriter13
Summary: A female looking for revenge on InuTaisho comes upon one of his offspring. Will she kill him? Or will she not be able to? Read and find out


_It was one hundred years ago to the day. I was only one hundred thirty back then, thirteen in human years, yet I remember it so well. It was about a week after the Panther Demon Tribe ravaged the Western Lands, causing Lord InuTaisho to declare war on the Southern states. My mother, Lady Katane, who ruled over the Southern Lands had no choice but to fight back. We fought for a good full year, but it was the final battle that still haunts me to this day._

_It was a cold morning that day as mother's troops marched onto the battle scene. I had, of course, disguised myself in armor and went along, even though my mother had forbidden it. I could have really cared less. Mother had led the troops and had came to a halt when she spotted InuTaisho and his army of dog demons. I had pushed myself up to the front lines to get a good look at what we were up against. I had felt a sudden twinge of fear when I saw the hundreds upon hundreds of warriors mother, the troops, and myself had to fight, but I had full confidence that our warriors could easily defeat them. I stood tall and tried to look as convincing a man as I could, even though I was a young girl. As soon as InuTaisho gave the signal for his warriors to attack, mother gave the call and we rushed forward._ _The dark, grey clouds started to release their fury as it poured and lighting flashed and thunder crashed._

_It was an intense and brutal battle. Swords clashed with armor, claws sliced through skin, blood was spilt all around me. I killed my share of dogs, it was invigorating. The scent of dog mixed with blood hit my nose, it made me sick, so I tried my best to ignore it. Some soldiers and myself made it farther into the opposing troops. The back lines were very difficult to defeat. I looked back for a split second to see my mother killing off probably ten demons at a time, and I had a sudden burst of confidence. When I turned back, I was standing face-to-face with one of the soldiers. He was much taller than me, with long silver hair and gold, unfeeling eyes staring straight into mine. He couldn't have been but a few years older than me. I had gasped in shock as he slashed at me with his claws. Luckily, I had jumped back at the last second, and he had only gotten my helmet. I smirked smugly and got ready to fight when I realized my helmet was gone. It apperantely had melted. My hair fell down to my shoulders and he didn't look shocked, but his eyes said it all._

_I growled, trying to make myself intimidating and pounced. I slashed at him multiple times, but he was able to dodge them all. I was starting to get angry, he wasn't even trying to fight me. It was like he was holding back. I hated when people held back._ _I was sopping wet by now, as was everyone else, but I didn't care. He started to attack me, but suddenly stopped and looked over my shoulder. I had turned around out of curiosity to survey the scene. I was shocked. Every soldier, on my mother's and InuTaisho's side, were all down. All that were left standing were my mother and the Western Lord himself, not including myself and the boy. I ran as fast as I could to my mother's side, trying not to trip over the dead bodies. When I reached her, my mother was shocked to find me here, she was even more surprised that I had lasted this long. She was angry that I disobeyed her and had followed her into battle, and told me to go home while I had the chance. I pleaded with her to let me help. She was badly wounded and I could never imagine leaving her side. She finally broke down and smiled._

_She then turned back to InuTaisho and the boy, glaring, and charged forward, as did the Western Lord. They fought brutally, it was shocking to watch. I had gasped every time my mother had fallen. I kept cheering her on, hoping that she would win. Suddenly, my mother had fallen again, but this time she didn't get up. I cried out, but she didn't respond. At that moment, I felt more afraid then I had in my entire life. I rushed out to her side and fell on my knees next to her. I started shaking her, trying to get her to wake up, all the while crying my eyes out._ _She slowly looked up at me and smiled. She told me not to worry and to just leave her. I argued and told that I had already said that I would never leave her side. I looked up at the two dog demons. The boy's expression hadn't changed, but InuTaisho looked slightly shocked. I glared at them, and on the inside I swore I would have my revenge. InuTaisho looked to the boy and told him they had already won_. _He called him Sesshömaru. They both left and I watched them leave. I was filled with grief and anger. I lifted my mother onto one of the horse's back and rode off._

_That same night, my mother had died. All of the Southern States had mourned the day after, for my mother was a great leader. I would never forget my mother, so I had the architects build a shrine for her so I would never forget my vow to avenge her. That very same day, I had gone from Princess Kit to Lady Kitsutenu of the Southern Lands. I was the youngest leader in history. The next night, an old priestess appeared at my door to warn me. She said that my kind heart would make me a benevolent leader, but I must not forget to keep a firm hand over the Lands. Her warning was this. It was that I must learn when to use my brain and my heart, because if I was not careful, my heart would become my ultimate downfall. I still do not understand what she meant._

_Fifty years later, on the eve of my one hundred eightieth birthday, the Panther Demon tribe, the trouble-makers that they were, launched their long planned attack on the Western Lands in order to avenge their leader, who was killed by InuTaisho. I hadn't watched, for the rest of the Southern States didn't join in the war, but I had heard that the Panther demons had lost once again, except this time, to InuTaisho's son, which son I do not know, for there is also the half-breed Inu-Yasha. I am grateful that the new leader did not attack the rest of the South, I don't think we could've afforded another battle against the West._

_It has been one hundred years since the first war, and fifty years since the last. I made sure the Panther demons vowed not to attack the West again, in order to insure our safety. They agreed, but even to this day I still don't trust that they will keep their promise. I am now two hundred and thirty, and I have learned along the way on how to listen to my brain most times, and very seldom I used my heart. That is, until today. _


End file.
